


The List

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Sex Tapes, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony doesn’t do first times, not anymore. Which is why he turns Peter down. Little does he know, his spider will do anything to be with his mentor.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, james “Bucky” Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 108
Kudos: 353





	1. Tony Stark Is A Virgin Hater

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off @obligatorynasty who wrote this post!!! (tumblr)
> 
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/190949267454

Peter has been in love with Tony Stark since he was like 5 and Tony first came out as Ironman. Working with him, getting close to him, spending all his time with him; it only made it worse.

He decides he can’t do it. Not anymore. He can’t _not_ tell Tony. It hurts not knowing, and he’s pretty sure being turned down will at least help him move on.

So, he works up the courage ~~_come on Spider-Man, come on Spider-Man!_~~ And he walks straight into the lab, cheeks pink and eyes wide.

Tony looks up, and then he puts his tools down and looks at Peter, giving him his full attention. “Hey, kid. What’s up?” He asks.

Peter bites his lip and tries to say it. To just get it out. “I... Mr. Stark I... I um... well I...”

Tony laughs softly. “Come on kid, spit it out. What’s going on?”

Peter lets out a shaky breath before he nods to himself. Just get it over with. Let him turn you down and then move on. “I’m... I’m in love with you, Mr. Stark.”

Peter clenches his eyes shut, nose scrunching in embarrassment.

It’s _**so**_ much worse than he thought.

He thought it would be a simple ‘no, Peter, I don’t think about you that way.’ Maybe, worse case, Tony kicks him out and is freaked out over my. It’s so much fucking worse.

Peter’s eyes open slowly as he listens to his mentor, his boss, his love, _laugh_ at him.

Laugh. Loudly. Full body, bend over at the waist and slap your knees laughter.

Peter looks to the ground, tears filling his eyes. He doesn’t have to be so _mean_ about it! Peter knew he didn’t stand a chance (have you _seen_ how Peter looks? No way in hell someone as hot as Tony Stark would want him) but he didn’t have to humiliate Peter like this.

Peter feels the tears fall down his cheek and he grabs his bag, packing his stuff away. _God_. This is so much worse than getting a building collapsed on him.

He has his bag slung around his shoulder and he’s almost out the door when Tony’s giggly voice says “wait, wait, Peter! Come- ha- come back!”

Peter turns around, tears still tracking down his red cheeks. Tony stops laughing, and he steps towards Peter.

“Hey, no, none of that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m really sorry! Just—you’re a _kid_ , Peter.”

Peter wipes his cheeks, looking away. “Yeah, I know. You didn’t have to humil-“

“Woah! Woah, calm down please. I wasn’t trying to humiliate you, I’m sorry. Just... Peter, you’re so innocent and I’m so—old! I don’t have the patience to deal with-“

“I saw the videos though! You _do_ have the patience to deal with virgins-“

“Not anymore. Haven’t since before you were even born, kiddo. We won’t make it. Don’t take it so personal, kid. You’re hot. Really fucking hot. I just don’t do virgins anymore.”

“I can’t help it! No one wants to fuck me, how-“

“Oh, please. It isn’t hard, kiddo, how do you think you got all those videos you love so much?” Tony teases. He’s trying to lighten the mood.

Peter sniffles but... that sounds an awful lot like... “so... all I have to do is fuck someone else and you’ll d-date me?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Not good enough. Just fucking someone else won’t teach you anything. The answer is n-“

“What do I have to do, then? To be good enough for you?” Peter has a fire in his eyes; something Tony hasn’t seen since Tony made him an Avenger.

Tony rolls his eyes and starts jotting down ideas on a piece of paper. He thinks it’ll be enough to scare this cute, innocent little kid away. “Here. Do all these, and I’ll _consider_ fucking you. Maybe.”

Peter looks at the list, heart dropping to his stomach. ( _1) lose the v-card, (2) have your throat fucked so hard that you can't speak, (3) get gangbanged by more than two people, don't be a wimp, (4) public sex somewhere risky, not a fucking bathroom and (5) bdsm, something painful but good, your choice._

He panics, for a moment. He doesn’t want to do any of this. He _loves_ Tony, he wants to belong to the older man solely.

But... if he doesn’t do it, he won’t be Tony’s either. Do it and gets what he wants, or don’t do it and move on. Maybe save himself for someone else...

He looks up, mind made. “Okay. I’ll do it. All of it. And then you’ll consider dating me.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow. He suddenly wishes he had put more thought into the list. He shakes his head, laughing again. He’ll back out. He won’t do it. Right? “Okay, kid. Knock yourself out. Document your... adventure. Prove you did it and didn’t just say you did it. And then I’ll consider _fucking_ you.”

Peter nods, grabbing his bag more tightly and leaving the room. He has a lot of planning to do.


	2. Thor is a Throat Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor fucks Peter’s throat until he can’t speak.

Peter makes his own list. A check list. He already went over it all, found every loophole possible, closed it up by adding more to-dos to his own list. Then he ordered them from least dreaded to most dreaded.

  1. Get throat fucked so hard I can’t speak. (Make sure to find someone who can actually fuck my throat that hard).
  2. Lose my virginity (topping).
  3. Lose my virginity (bottoming).
  4. Have sex somewhere public.
  5. Painful BDSM
  6. Be gangbanged by 3 or more people



Peter swallows thickly. He can still back out; that was the whole point of the list, he knows. To freak Peter out so he’ll move on.

Peter clenches his jaw, adds a number seven. “Make Mr. Stark regret this list” He’s going to make Tony _wish_ he had taken Peter seriously.

~

Peter is slightly shaking, he won’t lie. There are four people he can think of who are capable of fucking his throat hard enough he can’t speak after. Bucky, Steve, Thor, Hulk.

Steve is taken (note for when he needs to be gangbanged), so he can rule him out. Bruce is very self-conscious about his size and strength, and being asked to be pushed to his limits definitely won’t help. Bucky and Sam are on a mission for the next few days (hopefully, if everything goes according to plan). So that leaves Thor.

Peter finds Thor in the kitchen—not as rare of an occurance as of late—and stutters out a hello.

Thor turns to him and smiles brightly, popping the lid of his beer open. “Hello spiderling! How are you on this fine day?”

Peter blushes a faded pink, scratching the back of his neck. “Good, I’m good. Are you busy today?” He asks.

Thor hums and puts the beer down. “Not today, I am not. Did you have something you wanted us to do together, Peter?”

Peter nods, squirming and looking down. “Yes… um… I wanted to start by saying that you can totally say no if you don’t want to!” He hesitates but Thor doesn’t interrupt him. Peter lets out a shaky breath and then smiles shyly up at the god. “I really um… I would like for… I…” he shakes his head, cursing softly. “Will you please fuck my throat?” He finally gets out, face turning a beet red.

Thor blinks, not having expected this conversation to go this way at all. “That is a strange request, little one,” Thor says. It’s isn’t a no.

Peter squirms a bit in his spot. “I know. And you can totally say no, I’ll understand! Just, um… well, Mr. Stark said he would maybe fuck me if I did this list of things to prove I’m not innocent and um… yeah.”

Thor smirks, stepping towards Peter. “It’s a challenge, then?” He asks.

Peter hesitates but nods. “Yeah, it’s like a challenge.”

“Well, I’m never one to step down from a challenge!” Thor says. “Where would you like to do this?”

~

A few minutes later has Peter kneeling on several blankets on the floor in his room. His phone is set up to record, Thor rearranging it so it’ll get Thor from the bottom of his ribs down, and all of Peter.

Peter is shaking a bit, his hands resting on his thighs. But he’s ready. He can do this.

“Okay Peter. Tell the camera everything for me, while I get myself hard for you,” Thor instructs, already stroking himself.

Peter lets out a heavy breath, turning to face the camera. “I am Peter Parker, and I am about to get my throat fucked by the God of Thunder, Thor. My safe word is Titan, and because I won’t be able to speak, my safe-signal is pinching Thor’s thigh with two fingers.” He turns to the god, smiling shyly up at him. “Okay, I’m ready. I’ll pinch you if I want you to stop.”

Thor smiles, petting his hair. “Very good, little one. Okay, open up now. I will start off easy, and then I will eventually fuck you hard enough you cannot speak after.”

Peter opens his jaw as far as it can go, looking up at Thor with wide and trusting eyes.

Thor thinks he looks far too cute and innocent for what’s about to happen to him. But Thor is no stranger to having challenges meant to prove oneself as worthy.

So, Thor takes his cock and slowly feeds it Peter, inch by inch.

Now, the God of Thunder isn’t exactly small. For Peter’s very first cock, it’s definitely ambitious. For one thing, it’s rather thick. Peter’s fingers touch when circling around it, but only a little. And it’s definitely long. Peter doesn’t have a measure, but if he did, he would find out it’s 12 inches long. And god, his balls are fucking huge. Heavy and full, each one the size of Peter’s fist.

So, he decides to take it easy on the kid. Popping his head in was easy, Peter was waiting for that. His plump lips clamped around the shaft, sucking on the tip lightly. It’s cute, really, but not what Peter asked for.

Thor grabs the back of Peter’s head, fisting his hair. It makes Peter whine, but it doesn’t hurt. He isn’t aiming to hurt, he’s aiming to keep still. He slowly pushes the rest of his cock in until he hits the back of Peter’s throat. Peter gags, tears filling his pretty eyes immediately. “You’re doing a fine job, young one.”

Peter blushes at the praise, his own cock twitching in his shorts. He relaxes his throat, concentrating on breathing, like Thor advised him to before they started.

Thor hums in approval, fucking his cock in and out of his mouth a few times, gently, getting Peter used to it. Once he can go into his throat without Peter gagging, he keeps pushing forward.

Peter gasps, sucking in a large breath before holding it, letting Thor push into his throat as deep as possible. He fights the urge to gag—which is getting easier and easier, to his surprise—and does a little dance triumphantly when his nose is in Thor’s pubic hair and his balls hit his chin.

Thor laughs fondly, holding himself there as he pets Peter’s cheek comfortingly. “Gods, Peter. Your throat is unbearably tight. And you take it so well, little spider.” He pulls his cock all the way out, looking at the spit connecting Peter’s now red and swollen lips to the tip of his cock.

Peter blushes pink and smiles dopily up at him. “Th-thank you, sir.”

Thor hums, petting his hair once more. “Okay little one, now it is time to ruin your throat for Stark’s challenge.”

Peter blushes and nods, taking a few deep breaths. “I’m ready!” He says, determined.

Thor grabs his hair again and feeds Peter his cock. He slowly pushes in and out of his throat a few times, until Peter doesn’t gag even once. Then, he pulls out until just the tip is in between those luscious lips, before fucking his hips forward as fast and as hard as he can. His balls slap against Peter’s chin, and Peter sobs at the roughness of it, but he doesn’t pinch at Thor’s thigh, so Thor pulls back out and does it again.

Peter has tears streaming down his face now, choking noises filling the room. He has drool dripping down his chin, making a mess and also little plopping noises as it hits his thighs. One of Thor’s hands cradles his jaw as he brutalizes the back of Peter’s throat, and the other fists his hair so he can’t move back.

It hurts. It hurts so god damn good. Peter had no idea before, but he’s 100% sure now that he’s an utter cock slut.

Thor groans as he pulls Peter to his pelvis, balls pulling tight as he feeds Peter his cum. He pulls back after, breathing heavily and smiling down at Peter.

And then Peter surprises the hell out of the god.

Peter leans in and laps up all the spit and cum from his cock, cleaning him up completely. He pulls back and kisses the tip, and then winks at the camera.

“Th- f- th- id’a M’ss’r St’r!” He winks at the camera once more and blows a kiss, before clearing his throat and coughing. He actually can’t speak, which is kinda awesome.

Thor smirks at the camera as he picks it up. “Damn, Stark. Hope you don’t mind me borrowing your boy every once and a while when you get together. He’s the best throat I’ve ever had,”

~

Tony watches the video. He watches it more than once, actually. More than twice. More than he would like to admit.

Peter is a natural. Thor didn’t instruct him at all, in the video. Maybe he did off camera…

The first seeds of regrant are planting themselves in Tony. Tony is full on in love with the kid. The _kid_. He made that list hoping to scare Peter off, so he would find someone his own age and leave Tony in the dust.

Someone who isn’t scarred half to hell. Someone who doesn’t have a broken body and one arm. Someone who doesn’t come with more baggage than an entire airport. Someone who isn’t his mentor or his boss or his father figure. Someone who actually deserves Peter.

But damn… these videos are testing him.


	3. Natasha Is A Puppy Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fucks Natasha in order to lose his first v-card for step two of Peter’s list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter, I had a hard time writing it.

Peter’s throat still kinda hurts a little bit, and he still gets a bit red whenever he sees the god. And Thor doesn’t help with that _at all_ ; he’s offered multiple times to return the favor, or help Peter practice some more. Most of them in front of Tony.

Tony, who glares at Thor and fights the urge to slap him when it happens. Not that Peter notices, because he’s too busy blushing tomato red and staring at the floor in embarrassment.

But now, he has to move on and go onto the next item on his list: lose his virginity via topping.

He’s honestly… terrified. He’s sure he’s going to be bad at it, and he has no idea who he wants to even fuck… Tony is the only person he wants to be intimate with, the only person he has a crush on.

However, Peter quite literally bumped into the perfect solution.

He bumps into Natasha, and stammers and blushes as he thinks about what he’s about to ask. “H-Hi, Ms. Natasha! H-how are you?”

Natasha gives him a knowing smile, looking him up and down. Then she crosses her arms over her chest, smirking. “Is this about your list?”

Peter gulps. How does she know _everything_?! “U-um… I’m _so_ sorry if that came off as insulting, I knew I shouldn’t have- I um-“

“Relax, паук,” she coos, ruffling his hair. “I promise not to bite your head off after.”

Peter’s mouth goes dry, and his jaw drops. Is this real life? Is this happening? Is _the_ black widow offering to have sex with him????

~

It’s real life. It’s happening.

Peter feels like he’s dying. Or like his dick will fall off. Or both.

Natasha I recording, directing, and going to edit it the way she wants. She’s in charge, professional, on top of her game.

It’s daunting.

First, she made him strip. Then she pulled out a literal bag of toys; all of which scare him but he still put on the collar and let her attach the leash.

Peter then, on his knees, got underneath a standing Natasha’s legs and had Natasha teach him how to eat her out.

She says he’s a natural. He isn’t sure if she said that for the camera or because Tony won’t be able to test it himself.

Next she laid down on the bed on her back, called Peter up there like a puppy and told him to do whatever he found natural.

It was… odd. But she told him not to worry about what she wants or she _knows_ will feel good, and to just explore.

So, her nervously touched her hips and stomach, before finally getting the courage to touch her breasts.

Nat had smiled, nodding encouragingly. So he has squeezed her tits, nervously fondling and moving them so he can watch.

It was awkward. Except, apparently it wasn’t, because Peter was humping her belly like a literal puppy dog.

After cumming on her stomach, in between her tits, in her mouth, and by hotdogging her, Peter is close to tears.

It’s all just. So much.

And she treats him like a _dog_. Good boy’s and aww so cute’s and that’s right baby’s. Tugging on his leash and scratching behind his ears after he cums… it’s a lot.

But finally, _finally_ , she gets on her hands and knees, tugging his leash until his front is covering her back, his cock lining up with her pussy.

“Good boy,” she cooed, and then tugged again. “Come on boy, you can do it. Put it in baby.”

It was _humiliating_. It was the _hottest_ thing that’s ever happened to Peter.

Peter couldn’t see like this, and his hands were ordered to stay on Nat’s hips; so he literally had to hump until his cock found its way inside her and-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

It’s unlike anything Peter has ever experienced before. It’s wet and warm like her mouth, but but there’s no teeth. No tongue. Just wet and hot and _tight_ and-and…there aren’t words to describe it.

He’s sure there’s a way he’s _supposed_ to be doing this. But he can’t seem to bring himself to ask. He just humps away at her pussy, pumping his cock in and out as his hips slam into hers over and over again.

No rhythm, no finesse, no skill or thought. Just animalistic humping until he cums, whining and panting into her ear.

“Good puppy,” she had said. “Okay, so- oh!”

Peter couldn’t help it. He had to keep going. Again and again and again; her pussy got wetter and sloppier the more times he came inside of her, and he was a whimpering whining mess by the time she squirted all over his cock, pushing him out.

He fell to the bed on his side, eyes wide and chest panting so fast he feels like it can’t be normal.

Nat smirks, looking down at all the messes he made on her, and then winks to the camera. “Oh, Stark. You’re never getting your little bitch back, not water this. I haven’t been fucked that good in _years_.”

Peter had blushed, but assumed she only said it to make Tony feel bad. He covers his face and whines softly, as she gets up to turn the camera off.

~

This time, Tony watches with a drink. Or ten.

It’s flawlessly edited, meaning Natasha did it. Unsurprising; she’s been punishing him for turning Peter down since it happened.

He’s starting to believe he made the wrong choice. Peter is obviously willing to do whatever it takes to get Tony. And he’s a _natural_ at sex. He took a throat fucking as his first ever blow job. He fucked Natasha like he was born to do; like it was effortless and _easy_. Didn’t hesitate, didn’t need to ask for directions or hints. She said “Do what feels natural” and he _did_. Just like that.

Tony watches the video a second time with one hand holding his tumbler and the other down his pants, a sense of guilt and shame so strong it almost overwhelms the pleasure and lust.

Maybe he shouldn’t have turned Peter away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter!! Pretty sure it’s gonna be Clint or Bruce, but I can change it up if need be!


	4. Bruce is a Service Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four! Bruce takes Peter’s bottom virginity.

Peter is nervous as all hell for the next item on his list. His bottoming virginity.

He is, again, reminded that he hasn’t ever thought of anyone else who he wanted to sleep with. He supposed he could call Flash. He’d probably be down for it. But he’s also an asshole… Harry Osborn flirted with him at the last gala Peter went to, he might be an option.

Maybe he could ask Natasha to peg him. She’s made it very clear that she liked having sex with Peter, and would be down to do it again in the future.

He could always ask another Avenger, if he could grow the balls to do so. Bucky and Sam are back, he could ask one of them. He could ask Rhodey. That would be a good idea, he’s Tony’s best friend! That would really piss Tony off, right? But maybe he wouldn’t be attracted to Peter…

Peter sighs as he sits down on the couch next to Thor. Bruce is in the armchair, perpendicular to the couch. Wanda is sitting in Vision’s lap on the other side of the couch. Tony is in the attached kitchen, at the coffee pot, and Natasha is waiting her turn.

Thor waves at him. “Hello Spiderling! Have you completed your noble quest for the heart of Stark?”

Peter blushes, shaking his head. “No… I have to… um… there’s a lot more steps.”

“What is the next item on your list, friend? Might I help?”

Peter squeaks. “U-um… I have to um… l-lose my bottom virginity.” He’s as red as a tomato right now, and considering throwing himself in a hole. Does _everyone_ have to know that he isn’t good enough for Tony yet?

Bruce perks up at this. “You have to get fucked? In order for Tony to date you? Really?” He doesn’t hide the disgust in his voice.

Peter rubs a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. Tony chooses this moment to enter, coffee in hand. “Don’t do virgins anymore Brucie bear. I thought he would have quit by now, honestly.” It comes out teasing, maybe even challenging. Mocking. But Tony means it. He wanted Peter to move on and find someone better, not spend his time getting railed by people who will never love him or want to be with him.

This, apparently, isn’t as obvious as Tony thought it was. Bruce scoffs, standing up. “Come on Peter, I’ll help you. I’ll show you what patience and generosity looks like.” He keeps eye contact with Tony as he says it.

Peter squeals. He doesn’t think Bruce is _unattractive_ by any means at all. The opposite, actually. But he never thought Bruce would be interested in _him_.

Peter is so busy being flattered and surprised that he doesn’t see Tony glaring at Bruce, shaking his head subtly. He doesn’t notice Bruce cock an eyebrow in challenge.

Peter clears his throat, nodding. “I… o-okay!” He walks over and takes Bruce’s hand, allowing himself to be led away from the living room and to the elevator.

Peter doesn’t see Natasha glaring at Tony over her coffee. He doesn’t see Thor looking curiously between the two. He doesn’t see Wanda give Vision a knowing smirk, and a teasing grind.

He doesn’t see Tony ignoring all of them, watching Peter go with a mix of longing, sadness, and frustration.

~

Peter blushes a bright red, laying back naked on the bed. “Tony says I have to record it, for proof…”

Bruce makes yet another angry face. “Of course he did.” He pulls out his phone and sets it up. “I’ll edit this one Pete. What all was on your ‘list’ he created?”

Peter stutters for a moment. “Um… get my face fucked so hard I can’t speak—Thor helped me there. Lose my virginity—Nat helped me lose my top virginity but I also need to lose my bottom… um… and then… sex in a public place, not a bathroom, somewhere risky. I need to be gangbanged by three or more people, and I need to experience BDSM, something painful but good. I’m l-least excited for that one… I don’t like pain, and I don’t know what would be painful but good…”

Bruce looks horrified. “Why the Fuck would you do all of this? He’s obviously manipulating you; this is borderline abusive!”

Peter shakes his head. “He gave me the list hoping I wouldn’t do it. He was hoping it would be too scary and I would give up. And it worked at first—but then I thought… why not? I’m either going to finish the list and have a shot at Tony, or I’m going to move on and sleep with other people anyway. I know I can stop at any point… I know that’s the whole _reason_ for the list in the first place—to make me stop.”

Bruce shakes his head again. “I still don’t get it. You could do this at your own pace, with people you’re own age, who might love you one day. Why do it this way? Just for a chance to date Tony?”

Peter smirks now. “It started off that way, yes. But now, it’s more of a challenge for myself. Make Tony regret ever turning me down. He didn’t want to date a virgin? Fine. I’ll be the sluttiest, kinkiest, bossiest partner he’s ever had. I’ll come back swinging. He won’t know what hit him. He’ll see.”

Bruce cocks a brow, a small smile fighting its way onto his face. “Revenge? I can understand _that_ , for sure. Alright, then, let’s hop to it.”

~

Peter moans loudly, not trying to keep quiet at all. He’s slowly been losing his shyness and insecurities. Thor, Natasha, and Bruce complimenting him the entire time though? That helps.

Bruce is three fingers deep in Peter’s ass, spreading them carefully. He’s kissing at Peter’s shoulder, playing with his nipples, rubbing over Peter’s stomach, thighs, cock.

“I’ve n-never felt this… _good_ before!” Peter wails, legs absolutely shaking.

Bruce laughs softly, pulling back and kissing Peter on the lips. “Just wait, kid.” He steps off the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes and standing proudly. His cock is definitely something to be proud of.

“Oh my god!” Peter looks worried suddenly.” Will that fit? It won’t hurt, right?”

Bruce chuckles. “It’ll fit, and no it won’t hurt. I stretched you for thirty minutes.” He slides a condom on, and then coats his shaft with excess lube. “But you can tell me to stop at any point, okay?”

Peter nods, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Okay… I’m ready then.”

Bruce smiles and climbs back on the bed, lining himself up. He pushes in slowly, allowing Peter to get used to it.

Peter makes a face of discomfort, and sighs sadly. He assumes it isn’t going to feel all that good. It isn’t _bad_ , per say. Not as good as Peter thought it would feel though.

A few thrusts later, however, something happens. Peter’s eyes fly open wide, mouth popping open in a loud gasp. “Oh!” He cries.

Bruce smirks, and angles his hips so he can find that spot every time. “Okay, I’m going to fuck you hard, now that I know where your prostate is.”

Peter nods eagerly, holding his legs even tighter. And _god_. It’s so much better than Peter could have ever hoped for.

Bruce fucks him hard, and fast. Peter’s ass feels like it’s on fire, but in a very good way. He can’t stop moaning, can’t stop panting and whining.

It just feels so _good_.

He flips them over, after a while, much to Bruce’s surprise. Bruce looks up at him, a look of confusion on his face.

But then, Peter starts _taking_. He rides Bruce’s cock, swerving his hips in a way that makes Bruce see stars. Peter’s mouth is hanging open, non-stop sounds of pleasure escaping.

Peter can’t help it. It just feels so _good_ , he has to get more and more!

Bruce grips Peter’s hips hard enough to bruise, groaning in satisfaction. “That’s right baby, ride that cock. Take what you need, that’s so good. Make yourself feel good with me. God, never thought I was a service top but _damn_ , what a feeling.”

Peter blushes at the dirty talk, but doesn’t falter his hips. He starts bouncing now, moving his hips forwards on the down thrust and back on the up thrust. It’s driving Bruce _insane_.

Peter whines and grabs at his dick, fisting in time with his thrusts. He shoots his cum over Bruce’s chest and and stomach, taking what he needs until he has to pull off from over stimulation.

Bruce pants heavily, sitting up on his elbows. “Jesus that was good. I-Oh!” He cuts off when Peter rips his condom off, throwing it somewhere to the side, and takes Bruce into his throat with no hesitation.

Peter slurps and bobs his head, throat fucking himself on Bruce’s cock.

It has to be the hottest thing that’s ever been done to Bruce.

Bruce groans, fisting his hands in Peter’s hair. “Who the hell taught you—oh god, Peter, I’m gonna-“

Peter pulls off with a pop, sticking his tongue out and jerking Bruce’s cock. Bruce moans loudly at the sight and shoots off, coating Peter’s tongue and face in is load.

Peter licks his lips, smiling up at Bruce. “Thank you… I think I’m addicted to cock now! That felt so good-“

Bruce laughs at him. “You’re a natural, kid. I’ve seen _pornstars_ that can’t ride cock as good as you just did.”

Peter beams at the praise, standing up and going to the phone. He winks at the camera and blows it a kiss, before swiping some of Bruce’s cum off his cheek and sucking it off his thumb. He hums happily, before stopping the recording.

~

Tony’s dick is going to fall off, he’s watched these videos so many times. He shakes his head, watching as Peter licks cums off his thumb for the third time, sighing.

Tony is fucked.

When he fell in love with sweet, innocent, untouched Peter, he thought he would go straight to hell. He can’t corrupt such a good kid!

Peter, apparently, has set out to prove Tony wrong. He’s obviously the smarter of the two geniuses.

Tony is _so_ dumb for doing this to himself.


	5. Wanda and Vision are Exhibitionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on Peter’s list is doing something in public. Luckily for Peter, Wanda and Vision are here to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: public sex but not really, het sex, why am I so fucking bad at writing smut with girls? Anyway...

Peter didn’t have to wait at all to figure out how to do the next item on the list.

When he walked out of the room with Bruce, Wanda and Vision had walked right up to him.

“We heard about your list, little spider. We were wondering; what else is on your list?” Wanda lets Bruce pass, stepping out of his way and into Vision’s space.

Peter squeaks, and feels like he’s about to die. Maybe he isn’t as unattractive as he thought he was... Thor, he could blame on the want to help for a challenge. Nat—Nat is doing this to punish Tony. And Bruce as well: he did it because he was disgusted with Tony’s list. But this couple? No... no, they must be attracted to him. Vision would never want to hurt Tony, and Wanda wouldn’t waste her time.

And then a scarier thought: what if they were _all_ attracted to Peter? And punishing Tony is just a bonus?

He stutters a bit, before blushing and nodding. “Um, next on my list is public sex. But I... I don’t know how to do that, because—because I don’t want to get in trouble!”

Wanda and Vision share a knowing smirk. “Oh, this is perhaps more perfect than we could have possibly asked for. You see, we can trick Stark here.” Wanda takes Peter’s hand.

“Huh?” Peter cocks his head in confusion, but follows them to the elevator.

Vision hums in agreement. “You see, Peter, I have the ability to record what I see. And Wanda has the ability to _alter_ what I see.”

Peter steps into the elevator with them, and frowns deeply. “I don’t follow...”

Wanda kisses at Peter’s neck softly. “We can be somewhere private, but I can make Vision’s surroundings change. I can make the background an alleyway. I can make made up people walk past us. And because Vision is recording what he sees, those tweaks will be in the recording.”

Peter gasps, at both the genius that is this plan and the kissing at his neck. “Oh! Oh, thank god...”

~

Yeah, Peter is going to die.

They’re currently in Wanda’s training studio, the one that only she and the people she lets in are allowed to be inside of.

And boy, are they going all out for Peter.

Wanda is currently laying on her back, fingers twisted into Peter’s hair as she pulls him to her pussy. “Fuck! Natasha was right, Peter... you are very good at this! God, your tongue...”

Peter blushes and moves up to suck on her clit instead, fingers going inside her pussy to scissor her.

Vision shushes her, looking around at the fake scene Wanda created. “Hush, my love. We do not want anyone looking down this way.”

Wanda groans and moves her hips slightly with Peter’s movements. “Sorry, sorry!”

Vision looks back to Peter’s ass, dick moving slowly in and out of the boy. He was still loose from Bruce earlier.

Peter moans and looks to his left, and Vision follows his gaze. He sees a couple walking past, shooting a judgmental look down the alleyway they’re in. Peter whimpers and goes back to eating Wanda out and it’s—it’s perfect for the video.

“God, Peter... how are you still so tight? You’ve already been fucked today but still, you are like a vice...”

Peter blushes and pulls off of Wanda’s clit, smiling shyly over his shoulder at Vision. “Th-thank you!”

Wanda whines and pulls his hair again. “Come on, make me cum and I’ll give you a treat!”

Peter blushes and gasps, getting back to work immediately. He sucks on her clit and curls his fingers, aiming for her g-spot.

After a few more slow thrusts from Vision and a lot of sucking from Peter, Wanda rolls her eyes back into her head and moans _loud_ , toes curling and hand pulling Peter’s hair.

Peter laps up her pussy, working her through it. “Was that good, ma’am?”

Wanda laughs breathlessly, and nods. “ _Very_ good. You definitely earned your treat.” She pushes her jacket off and pulls her shirt down, pushing her tits together. “Come on baby, I know you wanna.”

Vision pulls is cock out, looking down at the sight. “Go on, I shall wait my turn.”

Peter laughs giddily, scooting up and straddling her waist, lining his cock up. He grabs two handfulls of her large tits, squeezing and playing with them. Then he finally slots his cock between them, grabbing onto her nipples and pinching them, pulling them together over his cock.

Wanda moans loudly, head thrown back. From Vision’s eyes, he sees two girls pointing at them and giggling, scurrying past quickly.

Peter fucks her tits for a few moments, before Wanda says “cum on me baby, cover my breasts in your cum.”

So he does.

And god, what a sight. Vision will have to revisit this idea later. She looks beautiful.

“Good boy, Peter. Can you go again?” Wanda sits up a bit, looking down at the mess on her chest.

Peter nods quickly, cock already getting hard again just from looking at her. “Y-yeah!”

“Great!” She lays back down, spreading her legs and leaning on her elbows. “Fuck me.”

Peter looks to the left, and Vision watches as a college aged boy looks on in interest, before thinking better of it and leaving.

He grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulders, guiding his cock into her waiting pussy.

God, he’s gonna miss pussy.

He doesn’t have to wait long before Vision is back inside of him, and jaw drops open at the feeling. When he fucks forward into Wanda, he pulls himself off of Vision’s cock until just the tip is inside of him. But when he pulls out of Wanda, he impales himself on Vision.

It’s the most intense thing he’s felt to date.

They continue like this for a while, as Peter slowly gains a rhythm he can keep up; back and forth, fucking both himself and Wanda at the same time.

He gets to a point where it’s hard and fast, fast enough he can thrust twice per second and hard enough his ass aches and Wanda is being scooted across the floor.

It’s heaven.

He’s not sure how it’s possible, but he manages to get all three of them to finish at the same time. Or, at least, around the same time.

Vision finishes first, grunting and watching their hips meet. Then Wanda squirts around his cock, and the sporadic clenching sets Peter off.

After they calm down from their highs, Vision pulls out and watches his cum drip from Peter’s ass, before licking his lips and watching Wanda leak with Peter’s cum. “You were so good for us, Peter.”

Peter blushes and turns to smile at Vision. “That’s the first time I’ve had cum in me!” He shouldn’t sound like an excited child when he says it, but he does. Peter is just... simultaneously a giant slut and an innocent bab at the same time.

“Yeah? Do you like it?”

Peter reaches behind him and stuffs his fingers in his hole, pushing the cum back in. “Yeah, I think I do.”

~

Tony can’t believe the kid did it. He really did it. And he’s got two more items on the list to go.

He groans as he watches the finale, of Peter pushing his fingers back into his ass.

“Slut,” Tony whispers to the empty room. “God fucking dammit, Peter is a natural born slut.”

He stands up, turning the video off after only watching it once. He hadn’t beat it to this video. He’s getting less horney and more sad from watching them.

Why did Tony do this to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for who participates in the gang bang and who does the BDSM scene?


	6. Steve, Sam, and Bucky are Gang Bangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Next on Peter’s list is painful BDSM... but he doesn’t think he can actually do that yet. There’s nothing about having to do it in a certain order, so he skips to the gangbang instead. Luckily for him, he knows just the people for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gangbang, double penetration, very kinky sex, v dirty talk.

At this point, Peter has accepted he’s a complete cock slut. And just a slut in general.

He has stopped denying himself. He wants to punish Tony, and punish him a lot. He wants an apology. A real apology; one that includes how Tony was an idiot and he should have listened to what Peter wanted. He shouldn’t have dismissed Peter, shouldn’t have believed Peter couldn’t do it.

He’s been taking his time now. He hasn’t been rushing to the finish line like he used to be.

The last time Natasha offered a round two in front of Tony, he accepted. He fucked her, and enjoyed it, and didn’t record it.

He didn’t notice Tony reaching for his drink as he watched them go.

The last time Thor offered to return the favor, Peter accepted. He got blown by the god of thunder himself, and let himself get throat fucked again. He really likes doing that, he really likes how it feels.

He didn’t notice Tony leaving without saying a word.

He practiced riding cock, sucking cock, licking pussy, fucking tits.

He’s a full blown slut, and he honestly loves it. Sex is just so _good_. All forms of it.

But after a month, Peter feels like he got his fill. Plus, he misses Tony. A lot. And he knows he has to get this list done to get to him, so...

Peter smiles as he walks up to Steve. He’s in the kitchen, downing water with Sam and Bucky after their run.

“Hi,” he says, none of the shyness and self consciousness he used to have.

Bucky grins, putting his water bottle down. “Finally! Yes, my answer is yes.” He looks to Sam and Steve, the couple. “Yes?”

Sam smirks, hiding it behind a drink of water.

Steve frowns and looks between them. “Huh?” He asks, clueless as ever. “Yes to what?”

Peter giggles softly. Steve really is cute. “I need to get gangbanged by three or more people.” He looks over each one of them. “One, two, three.”

Steve’s eyes bulge out of his head. “What?!”

Bucky nudges Steve. “C’mon man! You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed him fucking every other Avenger in this tower. Stark’s list!”

Sam puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Tony made a list of things for Peter to do before Tony would date Peter. The purpose of the list was to scare Peter off, so he would lose interest in him.” He grins at Peter. “It obviously backfired.”

Steve blinks and looks between them. “I mean, any chance to piss off Stark is a chance I gotta take,” Steve laughs.

Peter grins evilly. “Perfect!”

~

Peter is worn the fuck out.

He started off by riding Bucky, jerking Steve and Sam one in each hand.

Then he rode Steve, sucked Sam, and jerked Bucky.

Then he rode Sam, felt Steve slide in beside him, and sucked Bucky.

And now he’s here, sobbing in pleasure, getting dicked down as hard as two super-soldiers can manage.

He’s wrapping his legs around Bucky’s hips, getting plowed into. Steve is behind him, also plowing into him. The help from gravity makes it all the more intense, and Peter feels like his ass is going numb at this rate.

“Please!” Peter sobs, drooling onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Please! I’m dying, please please!”

Sam laughs at him, aiming the camera for a close up of Peter’s face. “Yeah? They fucking you so good you’re crying, Parker.”

Peter sobs and nods, body jolting violently with every thrust from the other two men.

“Let him down,” Sam instructs.

Peter whines in protest, but they don’t listen. They help him to the ground, and then lessen the impact on his knees as he falls to his knees.

Sam grins, pointing the camera. “Beg,” he says sharply.

“Please!” Peter wails. “Please gimme cock, please give me your cum! I need it, I need-“

“Say, ‘I’m a cock hungry slut’.” Sam cuts him off.

Peter doesn’t hesitate. “I’m a cock hungry slut!”

“Say, ‘I need your big fat cocks inside my slutty little hole to feel complete’.”

Peter sobs, not daring to touch his cock. He knows they wouldn’t be happy with that. “I’m—I need your big fat c-cocks inside my s-slutty little hole to f-feel c-complete!” He wails. “Please-“

“Say, ‘I need your cum inside my fuckhole’. Say you want a creampie, you wanna be stuffed with so much cum you-“

This time, Peter is the one to cut Sam off. “I need your cum inside my fuckhole!” He yells. “I need you to creampie me, neee to be stuffed with so much cum I’m leaking for days. Want—want you to cum so far up my ass I can _taste_ it. Please, please Mr. Wilson, let me!”

“Shit,” Bucky whispers, fisting his cock faster. “He’s a god damn natural at dirty talk.”

Steve laughs, looking at Sam with a devious glint. “Let’s give him what he wants,” Steve says softly. “You first Sammy.”

Steve takes over the camera, keeping it on Peter’s face for now. His crying, desperate expression instantly turns to happy bliss the second Sam fucks his cock into Peter’s well used hole.

Peter cries and moans, begs for more, more cock, more speed, more force behind the thrusts.

Sam lasts a good while, all things considered, before shoving balls deep inside the boy and shooting his load.

Steve makes sure to capture Peter’s face as he does. He catches the way Peter’s expression melts into a blank, awed one. He catches the way Sam digs his fingers into Peter’s shoulder, pulling him back impossibly more onto his cock. The way Sam hunches over, moaning right into Peter’s ear.

Steve grins, going around for when Sam pulls out. He watches Sam’s cock slide out of Peter’s red and angry looking rim, and the cum slowly start to drool out of his hole. Steve shoves two fingers in, pushing the cum in deeper. “Slut,” he whispers as a compliment. “You wanna go next Bucky?”

Bucky shakes his head, and Sam takes the camera again. “You know I love your sloppy seconds.”

There’s an inside joke there, one Peter could guess about if he wasn’t fucked out of his mind right now. “More!” He begs.

Steve takes Sam’s place, and Sam keeps the camera directly on Peter’s hole. He gets every second of Steve drilling into him. Every snap of the hips, every slosh of cum and lube dripping out, every slick noise.

Steve also buried himself as deep as possible, and Sam gets that too. He also gets when Steve pulls out, cock messy with the mixture of cum and lube, and how he grips his cock at the base and squeezes his way down, getting the mess off and dripping it onto Peter’s lower back and ass.

“You’re up Buck,” Steve says.

Peter is blubbering, past words at this point, pushing his ass back into nothing.

Bucky laughs and wastes no time. He fucks Peter so hard he cries, arms giving out, face in the floor.

He fucks him for a good long while, enjoying the crying, babbling mess he’s made Peter into.

When he cums, he cums so hard it shoots back out the other way, covering Peter’s ass in it. He pulls out slow, doing the same thing Steve did but this time shoving it back in Peter’s ass with his fingers.

Peter sobs, and sobs harder when Sam reaches down and starts jerking his cock quickly.

He doesn’t last ten seconds.

Sam moves the camera to Peter’s face, still on the floor, fucked out and messy with cum, spit, and tears. “Peter?”

Peter whimpers, clenching around nothing.

Sam laughs and moves the camera back around to Peter’s completely ruined hole. “Fuck, Stark, this was the best idea you ever had.”

~

Tony was drinking when he got the video message.

He had, in all honesty, given up. He truly believed that Peter had given up; not from fear, but from realizing how good he gets it from other people.

Peter whoring around with other Avengers wasn’t exactly what Tony wanted... but he’s happy. So he wasn’t going to talk.

But then he got the video.

It was 10:00 in the morning, probably the day after it was filmed, when he got it.

And something inside Tony snapped.

Realizing that he still had a chance, that Peter was still interested in him? He needed Peter. He needed Peter _now_.

He bolts, ignoring the video entirely. He makes a stop to his room, showering quickly and putting on clean clothes. He grabs a bag, stuffs it with necessary supplies.

He steps into the elevator, unable to stop his hopeful smile. “Peter’s floor,” he tells Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 🥺


End file.
